


You hem me in behind and before, and you lay your hand upon me

by Arse1933



Series: Fate thirst [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M, Holy Grail, Internet Dating, M/M, Online Dating, Other, monster trucks, tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arse1933/pseuds/Arse1933
Summary: KIREI GOES TO MONSTER MANIA WITH YOU





	You hem me in behind and before, and you lay your hand upon me

Ever since you were young you loved monster trucks and their magnificent forms. You visted a certain monster truck forum regularly since you learned it existed called "My Monstrous Heart." Your account had been banned over 5 times due to poor conduct, but that never stopped you from going. One day you received hate mail, but it wasn't just hate mail.

"Kill yurself lul." It said. There was also a link to a video. You clicked it, and pressed play. It was a very handsome man standing in a dark room. He wore what looked like a cassock with the sleeves ripped off. He turned his head downwards and bit his lip, the song Bad Boys (that one TikTok song) played. When the bad boy part of the song happened, he looked up with a devilish, satanic grin, and uttered the word, "shounen."

So very simply. You had never been never been so aroused in your life. You bit your lip and slapped your keyboard. You wrote him a response and a similarly sexy video of you sleeping, fully clothed, in a bathtub. He seemed to appreciate it, because he engaged in conversation with you.

After many days of talking to each other, both of your lives had been changed. You learned so much about him, and his life and sadness as a priest who couldn't actively cause suffering without violating his hieratic vows. You taught him about dog games on the Google Play store, another hobby of yours. In these games you could hide bones, and play with your friends. He also became an addict of these games. One day he messaged you about information on tickets to a monster truck show in town. He said he was going to take a friend, but they left the monster life at the last second, so now he must humbly implore you to go with him. You accepted of course.

So here you were. Dressed in your finest gear, ready to go to the monster truck show with Kirei. He picked you up at your house, but both of you were walking. It was a very awkward silence, so you decided to pry into his personal life.

"So... Kirei," you were cut off by him telling you not to call him that until after the show, "Mr. Kotomine," you forgot he was a priest, "how old are you?"

"You don't need to know that." He said simply, shooting a glare in your direction.

"Oh... Do you have any family?" You were a persistent person, he would give you that.

"Not anymore." You were shocked at how strong he was. Oh, how much he would have suffered in life. "My wife and father died, and my daughter never visits." Your heart was crying for him.

"I'm so sorry everyone in your life left you." You said to no response. He looked to be deep in thought now.

 

In no time at all, you had arrived at the Monster Truck gala. You spent a wonderful, lonely night frolicking at the monster truck gala with Kirei. Time had passed quicker than you expected, and it was dark outside.

"Your house is far away. Come stay the night at the church," he implored, "with me." Everything you had ever heard told you this was a bad idea, but he wasn't wrong, your house was very far away, and he was very trustworthy. You decided it was fine, and went with him. Your conversation was far more relaxed than the one earlier, and you found it easy. Almost as easy as him. With his cassock with sleeves torn off, and sexy mullet, you couldn't help but let your eye wander.

"Here we are." He opened the gate to the church. You followed him through, and through the doors of the church. You looked around. Standard church. He led you downstairs. He was so very close to you. You blushed, you had never spent the night at a church before.

"Ah, here is your room. I trust that you will know where everything is." He opened the door, but what you saw was no ordinary room. It was bare of furniture. There was a bluehaired human overflowing with flesh in the middle of it. His hair looked like seaweed against the rippling mass of the fleshcolored ocean. You looked to Kirei, hoping it was all some strange fever dream or something. But you saw the same mischievous face you saw in that one video he sent all that time ago.

"What's the matter, shounen? You look upset." He pushed you in the room. "Like you've seen a ghost." You looked around in horror, but no matter how you turned your head, you could still see that sadistic grin in the corner of your eyes. You crawled backwards, and hit a flesh wall. He was in front of you, leaning down with a single arm behind his back, the other one... feeling you up? What the fuck? You were about to die, and all he could think of was getting jiggy with you? He continued to trace his hands at the middle of your chest as you quaked in terror, but then he remove his hand. He smiled. Such a pleasant smile.

He stabbed his hand through your chest.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

You... you weren't alive anymore, were you? You could feel the way the air around you changed. It didn't feel like anything at all. Your vision was still stained red and black, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. Nothing mattered. Not even as he fed your heart to the demon wriggling on the floor. Not even as he kicked your body into it.

You were dead.

And it felt so very cold.

How nice it was---

To die by his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> KIREI SURE DOES GET REQUESTED A LOT BUT I DONT MIND THAT MUCH I GUESS JOJI NAKATA IS INCREDIBLE I HAVE A MERLIN REQUEST RIGHT NOW TOO DONT WORRY I DIDNT FORGET ALSO YOURE INTO THOSE DOG GAMES BECAUSE THEY EXIST SO SOMEONE PROBABLY PLAYS THEM RIGHT?


End file.
